Many IoT devices can be configured for monitoring or other functions in remote geographic locations or other locations where the IoT device cannot be powered by a power grid. These IoT devices can be powered by self-contained power sources that typically include batteries for powering the sensors, transmitters, receivers, and other device modules of the IoT device. Recently, energy harvesters, such as solar panels and wind turbines, have been integrated into IoT devices to continually recharge the batteries of the IoT device if the batteries are depleted from powering the device modules. While the energy harvesters permit recharging of discharged batteries, the rechargeable batteries still require regular maintenance and replacement hampering the effectiveness of the IoT device. The continual and repeated recharging of the chemical batteries gradually reduces the effective charge that can be received by the batteries and eventually require that no longer effective batteries to be replaced. In addition, certain IoT devices regularly perform tasks requiring substantial power discharges, such as long range and substantial data or message transmissions, which further reduces the effectiveness of the batteries over time.
As the ineffective batteries must often be replaced within the overall life of the IoT device, the IoT device is constructed with an access panel or other doorway to permit access to the batteries. However, the access point can also permit moisture and other contaminants to penetrate the interior of the IoT device and damage the device. As these types of IoT devices are often placed in locations with harsh and/or turbulent weather for providing monitoring of those locations, the IoT devices are often subjected to inclement weather and other situations, such as flooding, which could exploit the battery replacement access panel and cause moisture or containments to penetrate the IoT device.
Similarly, chemical batteries are vulnerable to reduced effectiveness when subjected to extreme cold or warm temperatures and/or at high attitudes. As such, insulation or other special precautions to prevent reduced effectiveness or failure of the IoT device due to insufficient power provided by the batteries. The added precautions increase the expense and complexity of the IoT device. In addition, heating or cooling systems will further drain the battery and reduce the overall effectiveness of the IoT device.
As such, powering the IoT device with the battery significantly hinders the longevity of the MT device and increases the maintenance required by the IoT device.